


Reasons

by ilovegreenmangoes28 (staisooo)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ???is that even a ship name???, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Captasha - Freeform, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), endgame spoilers, romanogers - Freeform, stevenat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staisooo/pseuds/ilovegreenmangoes28
Summary: In which Steve goes and return the Soul stone before any of the other stones and realises what he had to do next.





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers:Endgame spoilers ahead!  
> (Please tag your spoilers wherever you choose to post them)
> 
> I wrote this because I love Steve and Natasha so much and I had to put my appreciation for them into words somehow. I wrote this for me but hi im gonna share it because romanogers shippers are warm. 
> 
> Let's still thank the Russo bros because they really did give us all they could. 
> 
> So that's that, goodluck reading... (jk)

There were plenty of reasons why it had to be Steve.

 

 _She_ is one of them.

 

Gripping the mjolnir, he squeezes his eyes shut before the machine zooms him onto a different timeline.

 

Bruce _knew_ where he had wanted to go first and last. They all did.

 

The last look that Sam and Bucky gave him before he left was enough of an indication.

 

A few seconds that would have lasted hours in their dimension, Steve found himself lying on a still body of water. He sits up and looks around, watched the ripples undulate with every millimetre of movement he made.

 

He felt it. He felt _her_.

 

She was here, somewhere.

 

Somehow he knew that the redhead was watching him, with that smile. _A smile that he'll definitely miss_.

 

Steve was reminded of her statement,

"We both need to get a life."

 

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this though, not in this way. Just not Natasha._ Steve thought.

 

He bows his head silently, he couldn't help it.

 

He cries for her.

 

 _Again_.

 

If Steve could, he knew he could forever. Hell, he could _all day_ like what the he from the past would say, like what the person he is now would, too.

 

He let go of the briefcase containing the soul stone and stared back at his reflection, it stared right back at him too. His lip quivers. Heartache.

 

He hasn't felt that feeling ever since losing Peggy and making _that_ choice.

But this? He knew it wasn't anyone's choice but Natasha's and hers alone.

 

Steve had lost two dear friends, he doesn't think he's ready to lose more.

 

Natasha was right, about getting a life, and maybe Tony was right, about getting that life.

 

Steve stands up and looks around, silently hoping he'd see the woman whom he'd found a genuine friend and family in, somewhere.

Somehow.

 

Steve wanted to shout her name, to call for her,

 

_Natasha_

 

but he knew his voice would crack and Steve Rogers would lose all control and sob.

 

 

What feels like eternities later, he feels a stir in the air, like something flew by him.

He caught a whiff of a scent, Nat's, one he had grown accustomed to all the years they had worked together.

 _Had_.

 

He swallowed down all the anguish and pain. He knew this was her reassurance, her sign that he has to chase that life.

 

Now that he neither is _too shy_ , _too scared_  or even _too busy_ , Steve knew what he wanted to do. What he desired for ever since he was iced.

 

What Natasha would have wanted to see him do.

**Author's Note:**

> Crying while I wrote this btw. Lol.
> 
> I never write angst at all but Romanogers... I love them too much ahhhh.  
> Nevertheless, hope you enjo- err nevermind, hope you liked it?
> 
> If anyone wants to talk to me about the movie my tumblr is @ilovegreenmangoes28 (Let's cry together)


End file.
